El elevador
by miel-tonks
Summary: Hacia apenas unas horas, estar con Fred encerrada en el elevador había sido lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Ahora estaba segura que era todo lo contrario. Había conocido a Fred y quería desesperadamente decirle un "sí" pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo


**Nada de esto me pertenece y blah, blah…**

**Disfruten la lectura. **

***"**"*"**"*"**"*"**

Hermione, gritó en su interior. Estaba ¡harta! No mentiría, quedar encerrada en un ascensor era malo, era terrible, pero quedar encerrada con alguien a quien tanto detestas, era definitivamente una cosa que estaba por encima de su odio a la esclavitud de los elfos o al calentamiento global. Era una tortura total. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedían esas cosas a ella? La mala suerte le perseguía y divertida se burlaba de ella.

Lo peor era que seguía encerrada en el ascensor por su culpa ¿en que momento había olvidado su varita? ¡Ella era una bruja, Merlín! Pero también era culpa de él, quien, cual mentecato había dejado su varita en su cuarto del hotel. _"no traer la varita todo el tiempo hace más real esto de ser un muggle Hermione"_ le había contestado, burlón y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que matarlo con la mirada. No lo soportaba, no lo hacía. Lo detestaba y estaba segura que el sentimiento era empático y mutuo.

Jamás se habían llevado bien, esa era la verdad. Su temperamento y carácter era tan diferentes que en realidad, en ningún momento ellos habían sido amigos, socializaban y convivían pero como meros conocidos.

Su madre solía decir "levántate con el pie izquierdo de la cama y no esperes un día muy agradable" y así había sido, desde la mañana parecía que todo le salía mal, para empezar: su despertador no había sonado y había terminado levantándose unas cuatro horas más tarde y con el cabello totalmente indomable y la ropa arrugada había salido corriendo, hacía el restaurante del hotel para encontrarse con Ginny. Quien muy contrario a ella parecía una flor renaciente, su cabello estaba perfecto y su humor era (por imposible que parezca) bastante calmado pese a que había esperado a su amiga por casi una hora. Irradiaba amor y miel en cada frase y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir celos de ella, y se sentía culpable de ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su querida amiga se casaba con su mejor amigo y estaba feliz por ambos, en serio, se amaban y conectaban de aquella manera tan especial que Hermione sabía que eran el uno para el otro. Y eso era lo que Hermione precisamente celaba, el amor que se tenían. Algo con el que ella no contaba, la siempre aburrida sabelotodo no había tenido más que unos cuantos romances efímeros que se desvanecían siempre con la misma rapidez. Pero, por desgracia, era algo que ella no podía evitar, el amor parecía no estar hecho para alguien como ella y había terminado aceptándolo.

Ginny había pedido ya, desayuno para ambas, y después de almorzar (su desayuno había estado frio) habían comenzado a platicar sobre los detalles que aun faltaban por resolver acerca de la boda, los arreglos y los invitados entre otras cosas, hasta la llegada de Harry que brillando con su propia luz la había saludado con efusividad y después de besar a su novia la había llevado a nadar un rato. Hermione, como siempre había terminado sola, y aunque la habían invitado, ella no había querido ir. No haría el mal tercio con los tortolos enamorados de sus amigos.

Y entonces se dispuso a subir hacia su habitación, y ahora se encontraba atrapada con el hermano de su amiga quien había llegado (junto con toda la familia) hacia una semana, nadie menos que Fred Weasley.

La boda tendría lugar en un enorme salón de un lujoso hotel en Mallorca donde el sol y la calidez de sus lugareños lo hacia un destino perfecto para una boda. El clima era precioso y no había llovido ni una sola vez, algo que Ginny y Harry habían buscado con ilusión para su casorio, un lugar que al contrario de Inglaterra (donde llovía a diario) tuviera ese clima cálido y ese paisaje hermoso. Y Hermione se había propuesto ayudarles en todo lo necesario de la boda, la cual sería en tres días.

— ¿Alguna vez dejas de pensar?—cuestionó el pelirrojo sacando a Hermione bruscamente de sus pensamientos, ella bufo exasperada y observó con enfado a Fred, quien en cambio, sonreía con falsa desazón.

—Es imposible dejar de pensar—rebatió, adquiriendo ese tono de sabelotodo que siempre le perseguía—incluso si te pasas las veinticuatro pensando en monos o mujeres con poca ropa—concluyó con una media sonrisa. Fred levanto una ceja y ante la estupefacción de la castaña soltó una carcajada.

— No conocía ese humor mordaz en ti Hermione—aclaró, aun sonriendo, Hermione rodo los ojos y con el puño golpeo la pared del ascensor—diablos ¡¿Cuánto se supone que duraran en sacarnos de aquí?—gritó, el pelirrojo a su lado se alzó de hombros.

— Bueno, los muggles no cuentan con magia así que por ende, las cosas las hacen manualmente, lo que sin duda alguna nos mantendrá encerrados aquí por lo menos, otra hora más—le contestó el pelirrojo, adquiriendo un tono burlón de sabelotodo, Hermione bufó.

¡No lo soportaba! Así era de sencillo y es que su modo de vida contrastaba terriblemente con el de ella. Fred llevaba los últimos cinco años viajando por el mundo, cual aventurero. Ya que después de que casi muriera en la guerra, había decidido que necesitaba aventurarse y él y su hermano se habían embarcado en un extenso peregrinar a lo muggle.

George había regresado unos dos años atrás y se había encargado de la tienda de bromas mientras también, había comenzado un romance con Angelina. Casi se podría decir que había madurado, pero no su hermano Fred, que cual aventurero libertador, se había negado a regresar y había seguido viajando por su cuenta y sólo estaba aquí en Mallorca para disfrutar con la familia y estar en la boda de su hermanita. Ella en cambio, después de la guerra había comenzado un modo de vida más bien monótono, terminó Hogwarts junto con Ginny y después había entrado a la universidad muggle de leyes, para después hacer un pequeño curso de las leyes mágicas donde había salido con honores, para ser, en seguida, contratada por el ministerio. Tenía un pequeño departamento, un gato mágico y una vida sin problemas, tomaba café y de vez en cuando veía películas de romance sentada en su sillón. Su vida era tranquila y pacifica y ella se enorgullecía de lo que había logrado, porque, aunque en el amor no le había ido nada bien, profesionalmente estaba en la cima.

—vamos Hermione, yo sé que estar encerrado aquí es un asco, pero estoy empezando a pensar que mi presencia es lo que menos te gusta de todo este asunto—Fred volvió a decirle, y ella sólo le lanzo una mirada desesperada.

— ¡Noooo!—vociferó, marcando la "O"— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—le cuestionó con tono irónico, Fred sólo sonrió.

— Y no entiendo porque ¿hice algo que te molesto o incomodo? Yo sé que en Hogwarts siempre estábamos en constante batalla porque tu eras prefecta perfecta y yo un rompedor de reglas, pero éramos unos niños y…—pero no pudo continuar ya que Hermione soltó una enorme carcajada.

— ¿Éramos unos niños?—murmuró cuando se pudo controlar—Fred, tú todavía eres tan inmaduro como un niño—le aclaró, Fred en cambio no sonrió, parecía molesto.

— ¿Y quien te hizo pensar eso? yo crecí, al igual que tú. Tomamos caminos diferentes pero ambos hemos aprendido de la vida, ambos hemos conocido y nos hemos enfrentado a los fantasmas que nos aquejan—aclaró, serio. Hermione levantó una ceja y sintió que la furia corroía su interior.

— ¡Por favor! Tú nunca has madurado Fred, porque vamos, todos nosotros terminamos consiguiendo un buen trabajo, comprado una casa y aprendiendo de los errores que conllevan ser independiente… ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¡Nada! Lo único que tienes es un hermano que te mantiene y una vida libertina…—Fred murmuró algo entre dientes, interrumpiéndola y después la observó furioso.

— ¡George no me mantiene, diablos, es obvio que no me conoces! En todos estos años he sobrevivido por mi cuenta, he pasado hambre y también he aprendido de mis errores, tú no puedes simplemente pensar esas cosas de mí—rugió.

— ¡Pero es verdad!—gritó la castaña, perdiendo los estribos, Fred bufó.

— ¿Pues sabes que? Prefiero que las personas piensen que mi vida es así a terminar amargado como tú lo estas—aclaró, la muchacha rezongó.

— ¡Yo no soy amargada!—pero, aunque grito, la voz le tembló de enojo.

— ¿A no? ¡Merlín Hermione! En el tiempo en que hemos estado aquí no has hecho otra cosa más que quejarte y reñirme. ¿Hace cuanto no sonríes de verdad? Estas amargada y resentida—terminó, Hermione abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió absolutamente nada. Se sentía humillada y con unas terribles ganas de llorar. ¿Qué se creía él? No tenía derecho a gritarle que era una amargada.

Y por un largo minuto sólo se quedaron observando, hasta que Fred suspiró y se dejo caer sobre el piso del elevador, Hermione le siguió apenas unos segundos.

— Lo siento—murmuró, abatido el pelirrojo y Hermione lo observó sorprendida, él continuó—no llores por favor, yo no tenia ningún derecho a decirte esas cosas tan… horrendas—Hermione sorbió la nariz y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no dijo nada por largos segundos.

— No debiste—murmuró y el la observó con atención—pero lo peor es que tienes razón, yo… yo ya no soy la misma de antes, aquella que siempre andaba en aventuras con sus dos amigos. Ellos ya crecieron y han formados ya su vida. Ron esta con Luna y Harry con tu hermana—aclaro, sin saber realmente porque le decía todas esas cosas a él. Él sin embargo, le sonrió amistosamente.

— La vida no ha salido como la planeabas ¿verdad?—ella sonrió de lado.

— En realidad sí, al menos una parte de ella. Quiero decir, tengo una casa a mi nombre, dinero y un trabajo donde soy indispensable e importante. Mi vida no ha sido mala— le dijo.

— ¿Y la felicidad?—le cuestiono, ella lo observó dudosa sin entender porque el pelirrojo le decía eso, él continuó—me has dicho solo cosas que si bien, son buenas. No son más que cosas materiales y que no dan la felicidad que te podría dar un beso o un simple abrazo de tú pareja— Concluyó, Hermione se mordió el labio.

— Es que en realidad yo no creo que el amor este hecho para mí—aclaró.

No sabía en que momento había sucedido, pero Fred y ella habían dejado de pelear y ahora parecían más bien viejos amigos. No le molestaba, pero si resultaba algo alucinante.

— No digas tonterías—la regañó, el pelirrojo—todos somos capaces de amar y estoy seguro que en algún lugar en este mundo hay una persona perfecta para ti—Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante tal declaración.

— Tú no eres el más indicado para decirme eso Fred—le contestó segura de sus palabras, él, en cambio, levanto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó el pelirrojo, ella sólo bufo.

— Bueno, no se mucho de tu vida, pero es obvio que tú eres un rompecorazones con todas las letras—el aludido frunció el ceño.

— Tienes una muy mala opinión de mí, no te mentiré he estado con muchas mujeres, pero todas han sido importantes para mí y a su manera a cada una la he querido. ¿Me creerías si te digo que solo he tenido cuatro historia románticas?—cuestiono, Hermione claramente se veía contrariada.

— ¿Cuatro? ¡Oh vamos!— Fred asintió ante la mirada de incredulidad de su compañera.

— Oh sí—y Hermione se quedo callada, invitándolo a hablar, él se aclaró la garganta—la primera de ellas fue una novia que tuve durante Hogwarts, morena y alta. Era una buena jugadora de Quiddich— Hermione chilló.

— ¿Angelina Johnson?—se aventuro, y Fred asintió. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro de incredulidad— ¿aun la amas? —le preguntó, casi con lastima y es que su cerebro ya había comenzado a crear toda una historia de drama y pelea entre los dos gemelos, por el corazón de la morena. Fred soltó una carcajada y en seguida negó.

— ¡Claro que no! Angelina y yo tuvimos nuestro momento, pero no funciono. Estoy feliz por mi hermano, sin embargo, ella es una mujer realmente especial. Ella y yo tuvimos un romance bueno, me quería pero yo la amaba. No me iba a engañar, entonces mejor decidimos cortar y seguir nuestro propio camino—Hermione lo observó sorprendida.

— Pero… tú la amabas, y pese a todo, ella te quería. A mí se me hace suficiente, estoy segura que te hubiera aprendido a amar, con el tiempo—rebatió, Fred negó.

— ¿Y quitarle de su hermosa esposa a mi hermano? No lo creo—contratacó, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero…—continuó rebatiendo Hermione, Fred la hizo callar, levantando la mano.

— Escucha Hermione, a veces no es suficiente con querer, porque yo necesitaba todo de ella, la quería para mí, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Yo quería ver ese brillo de entrega total en sus ojos al verme, pero jamás estuvo presente y yo comenzaba a amargarme, a reñirme. Yo no quería eso—Hermione no supo como rebatir ese argumento, tal vez tenía razón.

— ¿Y la segunda?—cuestionó, Fred sonrió y después de unos segundo en silencio continuó.

— La segunda mujer a la que ame, la conocimos George y yo a los pocos meses de comenzar a viajar. Se llamaba Sam y aunque era una bruja, tenía una pequeña tienda de alpinismo muggle… era bajita y rubia. Me ganaba con ocho años—Hermione lo observó sorprendida—pero llegamos a querernos, a trátanos y aunque no lo creas convivíamos perfectamente. Ella era, en cierta manera una niña, juguetona y amante del peligro. Creía que era la mujer de mi vida, pero entonces llego el momento de irnos. Cuatro meses eran demasiado y George y yo teníamos que continuar nuestro viaje. Ella no estaba dispuesta a acompañarnos y yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme. Terminamos. Fue doloroso para ambos, pero necesario, porque si no estábamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos por lo nuestro, nuestra relación no tenía futuro…—y entonces sonrió a Hermione, que con atención escuchaba la historia—Armelle era… es guapa, muy guapa: alta, esbelta y francesa, son tres cosas que la describen muy bien. Ella es muggle y una defensora de la naturaleza. Viajaba junto con un pequeño grupo de muggles que como ella, se dedicaban a salvar y proteger especies animales y vegetales. Nuestra relación se puede definir como intensa y rápida… un día nos conocimos y al siguiente ya me encontraba amarrado a un árbol junto a ella—y soltó una carcajada, Hermione le siguió—nuestra relación fue apasionada pero veloz, al final, al final simplemente descubrimos que ya no nos amábamos. Y así como llego el amor se fue, en un soplo de viento—Hermione no perdía palabra, y escuchaba con fascinación las historias románticas de Fred—la ultima… la ultima se llamaba Carly. Soñadora frustrada. En realidad no era muy agraciada físicamente, pero su manera de ser me atrapó desde el primer momento. La conocí poco después de que George se fuera y yo tuviera que continuar mi camino solo. Por esas fechas, yo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde descansar y llegue a un pequeño pueblo hogareño. Tenía pocos habitantes y pese a que todos se conocían, me aceptaron, el pueblo contaba con una pequeña farmacia y ahí fue donde la conocí. Y nos enamoramos—pero entonces se removió incomodo y clavo su vista en la de Hermione, que solo noto dolor en ella, frustración—quedó embarazada—la castaña lo observó con asombro—y yo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, Carly es muggle y es por eso que decidí esperar hasta el nacimiento del bebé para decirle sobre mis orígenes y llevármela conmigo—pero entonces suspiró frustrado y sus ojos adquirieron ese matiz de melancolía y tristeza—perdió al bebé. Nadie lo esperaba y el golpe fue tan fuerte que nuestra relación se tambaleó y terminó en la cuerda floja. Fue un aborto natural, según nos dijo el medico. Y ella se secó, parecía que de repente ya nada tenía sentido en su vida y aunque yo estaba a su lado, ella jamás logro verme, encerrada en su propio dolor. Un día simplemente me dijo: "márchate" y yo tome mis cosas y me fui. Ella iría a visitar a su hermana y yo no estaba invitado y aunque podía luchar por ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Si no logramos pasar la gran prueba a la que nos sometieron, nuestra relación no tenía futuro—murmuró decaído, Hermione quiso decir algo. Quiso decir un "lo siento" pero sentía aquellas palabras tan vacías que se quedo callada, Fred suspiro y después de unos momentos volvió a sonreírle— no te voy a mentir, tuve muchas otras relaciones, algunas sólo tuvieron duración de una noche, sólo sexo. Pero no me arrepiento, porque ame, amó y seguiré amando—concluyó con una sonrisa aun melancólica. Hermione le sonrió.

— No sé que decirte Fred—dijo la castaña, después de unos minutos. Fred le sonrió mucho más sincero y bonachón.

—no tienes que decir nada Mione—le aclaró y la castaña sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al escuchar el sobrenombre por el que la había llamado—son cosas que pasan, yo estaba tan ilusionado por ese bebé que simplemente me duele recordarlo. Pero la vida a veces es así y tú debes aprender a disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida y no olvidar que todo tiene un porque. No era mi momento… no era mi momento para ser padre y lo aceptó. Pero ahora te toca a ti—concluyó observándola con insistencia. Hermione por un momento pareció realmente confundida hasta que soltando un quedado "¡oh!" comprendió, él quería que ella también le platicara de su vida amorosa. Pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? la historia de Fred parecía una telenovela aventurera y romántica mientras que su historia amorosa más bien era insípida. Sin embargo creyó justo el intercambio.

—no hay mucho que contar—aclaró—he tenido tan pocos romances y todos han sido tan efímeros que no han sido de cerca interesantes como los tuyos. Tú conoces a Viktor Krum, sabes que salí con él. Nuestra relación no llego a más que unos cuantos besos y promesas sin cumplir. Es mi amigo sin embargo, pero al final cuando la guerra termino ambos habíamos ya madurado y crecido, él ya estaba totalmente enamorado de otra y yo ya no sentía nada por él. El segundo—y entonces titubeo—el segundo fue Ron—Fred la observo sorprendido— en realidad entre nosotros jamás hubo realmente una relación, nos besamos y yo de verdad que lo amé. Pero él aun era muy inmaduro y peleábamos tanto que al final, bueno simplemente tocamos fondo. Yo no podía soportar una vida de peleas y él no podía soportar una vida conmigo, siendo él tan vago—pero entonces sonrió—somos amigos desde entonces y ahora que lo observó con Luna, claramente me doy cuenta que tomamos la mejor decisión al separarnos. Después de él, me dedique completamente a mis estudios y cuando entre a la universidad muggle me enamore de Phil, alto y delgado. Era alguien igual a mí, estudioso, amante de la buena lectura, quisquilloso. Y nuestra relación casi fue perfecta yo lo llegue a amar de verdad e incluso comenzamos a hablar sobre el matrimonio. Pero llego un momento en que simplemente terminamos aburriéndonos de nosotros. Nuestros caracteres eran tan parecidos que nuestra relación se volvió monótona, no pelábamos, no discutíamos, no nos amábamos… y creo que eso es todo, supongo que ellos tres son los únicos hombres que e querido de verdad.

— ¿Sabes Hermione?—le pregunto Fred, ella lo observo curiosa—Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero—le aclaró, ella bufó algo indignada pero no rebatió. Y por unos cuantos minutos, se quedó callada.

— Empieza a darme celos tú vida—murmuró la castaña, Fred le dio una mirada de simpatía—tú has viajado estos seis últimos años, has amado y has sufrido. Has conocido mil atardeceres diferentes y convivido con muchas personas. No tienes nada que te amarre, cuando te aburres de algún lugar simplemente tomas tus cosas y te embarcas en una nueva aventura—concluyó con voz anhelante.

—soy libre ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú también has logrado cosas, cada quien a continuado su camino a su manera y cosechado los frutos de esta—le contestó el pelirrojo.

—pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es abismal. Tú…tú pareces uno con el mundo, eres alegre y siempre sonríes. Y platicas de tus fallas como si en realidad no te dolieran o no te avergonzaran. Yo en cambio estoy sumida en la monotonía y la amargura. ¿Qué es realmente ser libre Fred?—cuestiono con interés, habían muy pocas cosas que Hermione no entendía y que Fred si lo hacia.

— ¿Qué te digo? No lo se Mione. Me costó mucho adivinar que era, pero en realidad no sabría como explicártelo. Al principio creía que librarme de mi madre era ser libre, que trabajar y ser independiente me haría sentir libre. Pero me di cuenta que no. El cantar de los pájaros, la brisa de una tarde de verano, el olor del mar… eso para mí es libertad. Llenar mis pulmones de aire y gritar sin restricciones desde alguna montaña. Nadar a la luz de la luna e incluso comer en un autoservicio mientras piensas a donde dirigirte ahora. Es un sentimiento que nace del interior, te da plenitud, te da alegría y te sientes tan eufórico que te sientes uno con el universo—concluyó con voz soñadora, Hermione saboreó la descripción de lo que era libertad con ilusión, sonaba tan irreal pero a la vez tan magnifico.

— Eso suena bien…—aclaro, pero después observó al pelirrojo, cuya compañía resultaba ahora tan perfecta, que en algún momento había dejado de ser el pelirrojo estúpido—¿Fred?—el aludido la observó con una sonrisa— ¿Es por eso que te fuiste de Inglaterra después de la guerra? Tú… ¿Tú buscabas libertad?—.

— En parte—contesto el pelirrojo después de unos segundos pensando en como responder a la pregunta—pero también quería olvidar—ella levantó una ceja curiosa.

— ¿Olvidar?—le cuestionó sin entender. El asintió.

— Resulta que en ese momento mi cabeza era un lío. Yo me había enamorado de alguien a quien apenas soportaba y quien sabía que jamás me correspondería—ella frunció los labios.

— ¿Angelina?—cuestionó, precipitándose en la respuesta. Fred le sonrió, pero negó.

— Oh no, era otra mujer de la que yo me enamore, pero antes de que me digas algo, no te he mentido. Yo solo he tenido cuatro novias a las que de verdad he amado. Ella jamás fue mi novia, ni siquiera llegue a convivir realmente con ella, pero contrario a lo que creía, me enamore de ella. Es por eso que me fui, tenia que olvidar lo que sentía por ella, tenia que dejar ir mis sentimientos porque sufriría mucho más, ya que jamás seria correspondido—terminó y Hermione se perdió un momento en sus ojos azules. Mucho más azules que los de Ron, más profundos y reales de lo que jamás había visto. Y entonces por primera vez lo observó de verdad. Era alto, pero fornido, el cabello de ese rojo tan característico, lo mantenía corto y bien cuidado. Sus fracciones ya no eran las de un niño juguetón, ya no. Ahora lucían mucho más adultas y ella se vio perdida en la madurez de sus rasgos, era guapo. No había duda de ello.

— ¿Y lo lograste?—no pudo evitar preguntarle, Fred le sostuvo la mirada y pareció penetrar en su interior, haciendo que Hermione se removiera incomoda, pero no desvió la vista.

— Yo creí—murmuro—creí que mis sentimientos hacía ella ya no existían… pero me acabo de dar cuenta que siguen ahí, estuvieron escondidos por mucho tiempo, camuflaje dos bajo un caparazón y yo por eso fui capaz de amar y querer a todas esas chicas, pero ahí siguen, mi amor por ella no se ha ido—Hermione le sonrió.

— ¿Y porque no intentas algo con ella?—cuestionó, Fred desvió la vista y Hermione se sintió desprotegida.

— Porque ella ya tiene su vida hecha y le ha ido muy bien, por lo que parece—aclaró, Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Pero estoy segura que te daría una oportunidad, yo te la he dado, me caías mal. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de cosas que pensaba de ti no son ciertas. Me dolió que me dijeras amargada, pero es porque tienes razón. Mi vida se ha sumido en la monotonía y me duele. Tengo veintitrés años y estoy atascada en el mismo lugar desde hace tanto tiempo. No me han roto el corazón, no he sufrido como tú, porque me da miedo salir herida, salir lastimada—Fred la observó con atención.

—A veces salir lastimado es necesario, caer no es tan malo porque cuando te levantas, lo haces siendo una persona mas fuerte y mas difícil de destruir—la muchacha sonrió.

— Y he ahí el problema. Yo no he caído en largo tiempo. Mi corazón solo tiene pequeñas heridas, es casi nuevo, mientras que al tuyo lo han roto tantas ves y sanado las mismas tantas veces, pegado con pedazos de otros corazones. Que es enorme, es único porque demuestras tu capacidad de amar—concluyó la castaña, Fred pareció pensativo.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero el mio terminara por perecer si continuo así, el tuyo no—la muchacha negó.

— Tú sabes que no es verdad, el tuyo, ira creciendo y el mio terminara siendo el mismo nuevo corazón, insípido, sin… Sin magia—Fred estiró su mano y tomo la de ella, quien no se alejó.

— Pues entonces tal vez podrías compartirme de ese corazón y yo también podría darte del mio—la muchacha sonrió y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Tal vez… sólo si me dices quien es la chica por la que huiste—Fred pareció pensárselo y al final asintió.

—Ella iba en Hogwarts y aunque no íbamos en el mismo grupo yo la llegue a tratar más o menos bien. Al principio me calló mal, debo admitirlo. Era una pequeña parlanchina sabelotodo, mandona y perfeccionista y creo que aun sigue siendo la misma. No era muy bonita, tenía un cabello que parecía un nido de pájaros y sus dientes era demasiado grandes—Hermione se tensó… era imposible, Fred siguió hablando—pero conforme los años fueron pasando, ella floreció como un cisne y su belleza de mujer brillo con luz propia. Al principio no me di cuenta que la quería, pero sin saberlo había comenzado a observarla, a disfrutar verla leer o regañar a niños traviesos. Hasta que en algún momento, me di cuenta que me gustaba. Y trate de negarlo, ella era tan endiabladamente diferente a mí, que no había oportunidad para un "nosotros" además de que sabia que ella no me soportaba. Y yo me encontré llamando su atención de la única manera que sabía, rompiendo las reglas, para hacerla rabiar—ella ya había adquirido un tono sonrosado y solo deseaba que Fred se callara, pero el continuaba hablando— Ella se enojaba conmigo, claro. Me reñía, pero yo solo me dedicaba a sonreír. Y es que me gustaba todo de ella. Sabía que su pastel favorito era el de fresas y que cada vez que alguna idea cruzaba por su mente, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Conocía todo de ella y no me gustaba, porque somos muy diferentes. Y es por eso, que después de la guerra, cuando la vi celebrar con sus amigos y sólo dirigirme una pequeña mirada, me di cuenta que jamás me correspondería y decidí, sacarla de mi corazón—y largo una sonrisa—no lo logre por lo que veo. Y ahora me encuentro frente a ella admitiendo mi amor… me gustas mucho Hermione— Terminó y antes de que la muchacha saliera de su estupor, Fred junto sus labios con los de ella, una mano la tomo por la cabeza y la otra aun sostenía su mano. Fred movió sus labios casi con brusquedad, con anhelo reprimido, tratando de buscar alguna reacción de la castaña. Pero Hermione no reaccionaba, en realidad aun seguía en su estupor, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que el pelirrojo la quería y otra parte de ella parecía recordar, sumergirla en un recuerdo que ella misma había decidido olvidar, pero que ahora se encontraba claro y brillante en su cabeza.

Si, recordaba aquel verano después de la guerra. El primero donde se sentía libre y sin ninguna amenaza. Se había quedado en la madriguera y en una noche sin luna llena, las pesadillas habían atormentado sus sueños. Y entonces el insomnio le había invadido y ella había terminado sentándose en un mullido sillón de la sala. Recordaba que hacia frio y la única luz que tenía se la proporcionaba una pequeña vela de cera. Ella lloro, comenzó a llorar sin control y se sumergió en la tristeza de las pesadillas y el horror pasado.

Y entonces sucedió, no recordaba en que momento o como se dio, pero de repente se vio atrapada en un abrazo fuerte, necesario. La persona que la abrazaba era pelirroja y ella había pensado que se trataba de Ron hasta que vio sus ojos: azul profundo como el mar.

Recordaba también, sus labios sobre los suyos, así como Fred la besaba en eses momento, sólo que en aquel momento, ella también le había correspondido. Las mismas sensaciones, las mismas mariposas volando en su estomago. Todo era igual. Ahora estaba segura que aquel pelirrojo que la había consolado y besado había sido Fred, siempre había sido él. En las sombras cuidándola, protegiéndola, entendiéndola… amándola.

Pero cuando por fin había salido de su estupor, Fred ya se había separado de ella y la observaba con tristeza.

— Lo siento Mione—le dijo, y aunque la frase era sincera no tenia ese tono necesario de perdón—yo… yo he actuado imprudente. No quiero que te sientas atada a ser alguien que no eres conmigo o a fingir sentimientos que es más que obvio que no sientes—aclaró, pero la castaña no le dijo nada. No podía, cuando a pesar de sentir confusión en su interior también sentía una felicidad creciente, aquella felicidad que solo te daba el beso de tu alma gemela.

— ¿Tu me sigues amando Fred?—le pregunto después de unos momentos en silencio. Y aunque sabia que la respuesta era "Sí" necesitaba escucharla de sus labios. El sonrió.

— Nunca he dejado de amarte—dijo. Pero ella, su parte racional, aun no parecía aceptarlo.

—Pero no me conoces—rebatió—no sabes nada de mí. ¿Cómo puedes amar a algo que no conoces?—Fred se alzó de hombros.

—De la misma en la que ame al pequeño bebé que perdí. No lo conocía pero ya lo quería. Ya lo necesitaba. Me pasa lo mismo contigo, me encontré disfrutando de tu presencia, eras… eres una mandona, quisquillosa y también observa del orden. Y yo amo esas cosas de ti porque son las que te hacen diferente a mí. Mi madre… mi madre siempre nos decía que cuando aprendiéramos a amar aquellos defectos de la persona que nos atraía, solo había una cosa que hacer: Casarnos, habíamos hallado a nuestra alma gemela—terminó, con una sonrisa, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle.

— Cambiamos…cambiamos y maduramos Fred. Ya no somos adolescentes ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que aun me sigues amando?—él suspiró.

—porque aun los siento. No se como explicártelo. Pero así es. Aun te sigo amando, además. Estoy seguro que lo que hace diferente a aquella adolescente valerosa con la mujer que tengo en frente, son pequeñas cosas. Si tú me dieras una oportunidad, solo una de conocerte yo no la desaprovecharía.

— ¿Y que hay de mí?—cuestionó la castaña— ¿Donde quedo yo en todo esto?—Fred pareció pensárselo, hasta que al final le sonrió.

—También podrías conocerme y si al final, no aprendes a amar mis defectos como yo amo los tuyos. Puedes decírmelo y lo nuestro terminara, no te pediré segundas oportunidades ni nada por el estilo, me alejare—Hermione frunció los labios.

Hacia apenas unas horas, estar con Fred encerrada en el elevador había sido lo peor que le pudo pasar. Ahora estaba segura que había sido todo lo contrario. Había conocido a Fred y quería desesperadamente decirle un "sí" pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, después de todo ¿Quién le garantizaba que no terminaría sufriendo?

"Pero mientras tú no lo sientas, no sabrás lo que es el amor verdadero" recordó lo dicho por el pelirrojo, tal vez ella había leído mucho o había amado, también. Y podía jactarse de ser la consejera de sus amigas en problemas amorosos. Pero jamás había sentido esa necesidad anhelante por alguien. No se había entregado en alma, ni tampoco había reído junto a aquel hombre perfecto para ella. ¿Y si Fred era aquel hombre?

Diablos, que eran tan diferentes ¿Cómo aprenderían a llevarse bien?

Pero ella sabía la respuesta y conocía también el otro de la moneda, había salido con un hombre totalmente parecido a ella, aburridos ambos no peleaba, no se anhelaban, en cambio con Fred estaba segura que jamás le sucedería eso. Pelearían, claro, pero también aprenderían a amarse, a necesitarse. ¿No era eso lo que ella buscaba?

Y entonces lo supo, le daría una oportunidad a Fred, quien frente a ella la observaba ansioso.

Hermione sonrió y sin decir nada se acercó a él y fundió sus labios en uno solo. Las mariposas volvieron a volar, la realidad se distorsiono y Fred la tomo por su cintura.

De repente, el ascensor hizo un extraño ruido y comenzó a andar.

Ellos se separaron con una sonrisa y observaron la pequeña pantalla que marcaba los pisos por los cuales pasaban. Hermione observo su reloj. Dos horas y media habían resultado muy poco al final.

Porque después de todo, levantarse con el pie izquierdo de la cama, no era tan malo.

***#*#**#**#**#*#**#*#**

**Hola! Hace mucho no subía nada de esta pareja irreal e imposible que me encanta… Así que me dije… ¿Por qué no escribir de ellos? Y esto fue lo que salió.**

**¿Qué le pareció? Acepto criticas… **

**Aclaro que sólo será un one-shot, no hay continuación.**


End file.
